He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl
by Meian Kurayami
Summary: Elle s'était moquée de lui, de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Elle lui avait préféré un autre, plus célébre et plus beau selon elle. Aujourd'hui, elle le regrette, mais c'est trop tard...


He was a boy, she was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk, she did ballet  
What more can I say?

He wanted her, she'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends stuck up there nose  
They had a problem with his buggy clothes

**En fait tu l****'aimais beaucoup. Tu avais remarqué qu'****il te regardait tout le temps. Il t****'****avait dit qu****'****il t****'****aimait, qu****'il voulait sortir avec toi. Mais tu as refusée. Tes amies étaient sans cesse en train de froncer les sourcils et de se moquer de lui dès qu'****il s****'****approchait. Et puis…**

He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth

**C'était un garçon à part, et tu ne le trouvais pas assez bien pour toi. Et puis il y avait LUI. Sasuke Uchiwa. LE plus beau garçon de Konoha. Lui était digne de toi, te disais-tu. Beau, fort, intelligent. En gros rien en commun avec ce pauvre garçon que tu aimais pourtant bien. Mais tu n'étais pas obligée de le faire souffrir en lui faisant croire que tu lui donnerai ta réponse plus tard. Tu ne lui as jamais répondu.**

Five years from now she sit at home  
Feeding the baby she's all alone  
She turns on TV guess who she sees  
Skater boy rockin up MTV.

She calls up her friends they already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show  
She tags along and stands in the crowd  
looks up at the man that she turned down.

**Cinq ans plus tard, tu ne lui avais toujours pas donné ta réponse. En fait, vous vous étiez plus ou moins perdus de vue après la désertion de Sasuke. Lui était parti trois ans en apprentissage avec le Sannin Jiraya, l'ermite des crapauds. Toi, tu poursuivais ton cursus de médecine avec Tsunade et tu travaillais à l'hôpital. Et puis… Cela faisait cinq ans que tu ne l'avais plus vu quand, soudainement, au détour d'une ruelle, tu es tombée sur l'affiche annonçant que la Godaime organisait bientôt la cérémonie de passation de pouvoir. Et que le prochain Hokage, c'était lui ! Tu avais de la peine à en croire tes yeux. Tu appelais tes amies pour les prévenir, mais elles étaient déjà au courant. Elles avaient même déjà réservé leurs places. Tu devais les retrouver devant le mont Hokage. Mais quelle ne fut pas ta surprise en t'apercevant que celles qui l'avaient autrefois hué l'acclamaient aujourd'hui et se vantaient de le connaître depuis l'académie. Tu l'observais depuis le pied du mont Hokage. Il se tenait droit, debout sur la terrasse, à côté de Tsunade. Tu le trouvais tellement beau…**

He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamin on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth? {x2}

**Tu ne le trouvais pas assez bien pour toi? Tu l'avais envoyé voir ailleurs ? Mais voilà qu'aujourd'hui tu te rendais compte que ton beau visage ne t'avais pas montré ce qu'il valait réellement. Aujourd'hui, il était un héro, acclamé par tout le village. Ca le rendait soudainement beaucoup plus intéressant à tes yeux. Sasuke parti, tu n'avais pas trouvé de garçon qui te méritait – selon toi. Alors que maintenant… Il était beau, célèbre… l'idéal quoi !**

Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends  
Too bad that you couldn't see  
See that man that boy could be  
There is more than meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside

**Désolé ma vieille mais t'a raté ton tour. Regarde bien. Qui est-ce qu'il serre dans ses bras juste après la cérémonie, alors que tu te diriges vers lui ****? Ce n****'****est pas toi. C****'****est moi. Nous sommes plus que des amis. Il s****'****est enfin rendu compte que je l****'****aimais, et que lui m****'aimait aussi. Il a été jusqu'à affronter la colère de mon père lorsque celui-ci a appris que nous sortions ensemble. Dommage que tu n'****ai pas pu voir l****'homme que ce garçon allait devenir. Tu n'****as vu que l****'extérieur, mais moi j'ai vu son âme. **

He's just a boy and i'm just a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love haven't you heard  
How we rock each others world

**Je m'en fiche que ce soit l'Hokage. Avant d'être le chef du village, c'est d'abord l'homme que j'aime. C'est juste un homme et je suis juste une femme, tout simplement. **

I'm with the skater boy  
I said see you later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at a studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know {x2}

**Je sors avec lui maintenant, et quand je lui dis « à toute à l'heure », je le rejoins après la cérémonie ou la réunion qu'il vient d'avoir. Parfois, nous parlons de toi. D'un côté, je dois te remercier. Si tu ne l'avais pas mené en bateau et fait souffrir, peut-être ne m'aurait-il pas remarqué. Merci… Sakura.**


End file.
